


Moans, gasps, growls.

by MarriedWithJo



Category: Video Blogging RPF, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Dirty Talk, Dirty Thoughts, Hand Jobs, M/M, Restraints, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-16 16:35:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15441192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarriedWithJo/pseuds/MarriedWithJo
Summary: The Host, too busy taking care of himself, didn't notice that Dr. Iplier was there until he heard a small cough coming from his back; he immediately froze, conviced that one of the two Egos came into his room while he was jerking off.Embarrassed like never before, he whimpered, weakly:"The Host is really sorry, but he asks the Ego a moment to collect hims-mphf.", his voice was cut mid-sentence by a familiar hand on his mouth, while Dr. Iplier  lowered at The Host's ears level, whispering into one of them: "No need to do that, Hostie dear."





	Moans, gasps, growls.

**Moans, gasps, growls.**

  
The Host's mind was full of those delicious sounds, probably deriving from the incomplete Darkstache fanfiction he was narrating a few hours prior, making in zero time his downtown friend already hard.  
He woke up from his wet dream, his pants suddenly too tight on his crotch area, and, even if a bit embarrassed to do such a thing in his landlord, Darkiplier himself, domain, he unzipped his jeans, lowering them with the boxers, taking his length between his fingers, stiffling a moan between his teeth.  
He then started moving his hand up and down faster and faster, biting his lip to stop the indecent sounds coming out from his mouth, not able to resist a small moan, calling his beloved Dr. Iplier, wishing he was here to take care of his little problem, while keep touching himself the ways he liked the most.

  
What The Host didn't know, though, was that that name, called so desperately, created a link between his mind and the Doctor's one, causing Edward to pop right in the middle of room, apparently summoned by his blind partner.  
The Host, too busy taking care of himself, didn't notice that Dr. Iplier was there until he heard a small cough coming from his back; he immediately froze, convinced that one of the house's guests that came into his room while he was jerking off.  
Embarrassed like never before, he whimpered, weakly:   
"The Host is really sorry, but he asks the Ego a moment to collect hims-mphf.", his voice was cut mid-sentence by a familiar hand on his mouth, while Dr. Iplier lowered at The Host's ears level, whispering into one of them: 

_"No need to do that, Hostie dear."_

  
He took The Host's hand that was currently on his dick, stucking his arm and hand between his back and the chair, and used his free hand to delicately stroke the already hard length, following the pouring veins thorough it, causing the blind Ego to feels shivers down his spine. The Doctor, intrigued by The Host's writing on his textbook, leaned to look over for a brief moment, noticing Dark and Wilford names on it, coming to a simple conclusion that made him chuckle, a low and deep sound.  
"Were you writing smutty fanfiction about them? What a naughty boy you are.", Edward whispered to one of The Host's delicate ears, this time properly cupping the Ego's cock, moving his hand up and down, stroking the tip with his thumb , earning a good amount of whimpers and moans into his hand from the blind Ego.

  
Oh, Dr. Iplier, that **bastard** , knew how to tease The Host, fastening his hand the right amount to nearly make him come and suddenly slowing the rhythm down, taking him over the edge, a trace of gasps and moans and whimpers over his muffled mouth, while the Doctor behind him filled his ears with the silkiest dirty talk; when the Ego in charge thought that it was enough, he fastened his rhythm, this time for real, watching the man before him literally melt, coming into his hands and on his coat with a loud moan.  
Edward took his hand off the other's mouth, letting him catch his breath, snapping his finger to clean the mess he created, kissing him on the cheek.

  
After resuming his normal rhythm of breathing, The Host raised both his boxers and pants together, turning around to proper kiss his boyfriend, cupping his face with his hands and joining their foreheads in a sweet touch.  
"Hello, Doctor."  
"Hello, Hostie dear.", said the medical Ego, with a look still full of passion and lust, "You know, Hostie, you were lucky that today I didn't had any operation in my schedule because how could I take care of myself in the operating room when you were thinking about me this way? You were a bad boy and you need a lesson to remember our little rules when we're not together."

  
At those husky and needy words, The Host's jeans tightened again, while Dr. Iplier took his hand and accompanied him onto the bed, quickly putting a passionate and deep kiss into the Ego's mouth.  
The Host knew one thing: it was gonna be a _long **long**_ night.

**Author's Note:**

> This lil thing was created after a particularly frustating role play I was in, because nothing smut really happened and I wanted my boys to have some fun.   
> Plus there's not that much Dr. Host around and I wanted to take a shot! <3  
> I hope you liked it!


End file.
